Where's Sophie?
by Writer And Bookworm
Summary: Howl made a mistake, a big one.
1. Chapter 1 - Sophie's Cries

Howl's Moving Castle

Sophie fell asleep on the couch again, 4th time this week. Howl have been coming home late lately. Sophie trusted Howl, she just didn't trust any of the girls around town. Most of them giggle like mad people when they see Howl. It's like a curse, actually. When Howl walks by, the girls giggle then they whisper at each other. Howl, obviously liking the attention, would turn around and smile or wink at them. Which ever comes first. And then Sophie, the quiet one, silently cries. Okay, she doesn't cry like scream or anything, she just keeps her emotions inside.  
She never cries, but deep down, her cries are louder than the girls' giggles, their whispers, their insults. They usually insulted her by calling her 'lucky'. Now, I know you're thinking 'What? How could that be an insult?' Well, you see, Howl is a womanizer. And people are used to seeing him with a girl. But, his relationship with them never last long. The longest is 2 weeks. Shortest? 2 days. Now Sophie, she's been with Howl for about a month. So the people are wondering. But Howl and Sophie's relationship isn't that great. You see, whenever Howl gets home, he doesn't even say a simple hi. Not even a smile. Whenever Sophie says hi, he ignores her. She looks like a fool. But as usual, she keeps her emotions. There are more insults thrown to her.

"Seriously, how could she be the 'lucky' one?"  
"Ugly."  
"Simple."  
"Not even interesting."  
"Nerd."  
"Ew, a bookworm."  
"Boring."  
"The only thing that makes her interesting? Her hair."  
"Brown eyes, seriously?"

And the list goes on. But she never cries.

Never.  
_

"Calcifer, why didn't you wake me up?" Sophie's soft voice asked. "But Howl said he didn't want any distractions." Calcifer answered. "He said distractions, not me!" Sophie jokingly said. "Actually, he said 'Cal, don't wake her.' So, yeah." Calcifer explained. "Oh.. Where is he now?" Sophie asked again. "Um.." Calcifer mumbled. "Oh never mind!  
Cal, I'll just go to the market." Sophie said, hiding her sadness with smiles. Calcifer nodded.

-  
Sophie was walking, she was looking for a certain shop who sells fresh fish. "Have you seen them? They look so cute together." A high-pitched voice inquired. "I look cuter with him." Another voice said. Sophie got that strange feeling that they were talking about Howl. She ignored those feelings and laughed at her 'silly' thought and continued walking. It wasn't that silly when she saw them.

There he was, looking as handsome as ever. His arm was lazily draped around another girl's arm. Sophie stood there, her body trembling. Was she supposed to go there and make a scene or stay there and suffer? The girl was beautiful. Her blonde hair, dazzling blue eyes, tanned skin. She was the exact definition of perfect. Sophie didn't do anything. She just stood there and watched Howl laugh and say "Coffee and treats on me for the most gorgeous girl ever." The girl was giggling. That horrible giggling.  
She felt her eyes drop a few tears. Then she ran. Away from him. Away from everybody. She didn't need anyone. She needed no one. She was strong.

Sophie went back to the house and dropped her basket on the table. "Sophie, something wrong?" A worried voice asked, Calcifer. Sophie didn't reply, she let her tears be the answer. She ran out again, she didn't need him. He obviously didn't need her. She was just another one.  
Moments later, actually hours, the wonderful Howl finally returned. He looked like he won the lottery. "Hey, Cal." He greeted. Calcifer didn't answer and continued burning a log. "Snob." He jokingly said and went upstairs. He walked past Markl's door until he heard Markl crying. Hard. Howl was shocked, he never saw Markl cry. He went in Markl's room and asked "Markl, what's wrong?" Markl looked up at him with his swollen red eyes. "YOU!" Markl yelled. "Huh?" Howl said, confusion laced every letter.  
"You made Sophie cry! And now she left us! SHE LEFT US! It was all because of you! You're so selfish!" With that, Howl's guilt turned into something more..

-Lana

_Hey, this is my first story... Be kind. :)_


	2. Chapter 2 - Justin

**Hey! Here's chapter 2. I'll make it better.**

**Recap:**

**With that, Howl's guilt turned into something more..**

* * *

"What? Where's she?!" Howl asked, he was worrying now. _What if she's hurt? What if another witch kidnapped her? What if she's with Turnip Head?_ Howl thought.

"She left, she didn't even leave a letter, she didn't even say goodbye!" Markl yelled.

_I gotta find her.. _ Howl thought and left Markl.

* * *

"Sophie?" Justin asked, a.k.a Turnip Head.

"Yes, Sophie. Sophie Hatter. Girl with silver hair and beautiful brown eyes.." Howl said.

"Yes, I know what she looks like."

"Um, do you know where she is?"

"No."

"LIAR." Howl yelled. Justin took a step back. He knew that Howl was a really powerful wizard and he could turn him into a turnip with just one simple spell.

"How should I know?" Justin yelled back. Both boys stayed quiet.

"Please, I need to find her.." Howl whispered.

"What happened? Why did she leave?" Justin asked.

"She saw me with Julie.."

"Julie? Julie Mason? Blonde hair, blue eyes?"

"Yes."

"You've been cheating on Sophie?!" Justin yelled, he was outraged. How could anyone do that to Sophie? Howl was lucky to have her and he cheated on her.

"No! Julie's just a friend!" Howl yelled back. "She was an old friend, actually. We went out on a date but it's not what you think.." He continued.

"You don't deserve Sophie. And it's all your fault. And now you can't find her!" Justin said, he was still fuming.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that. And I will find her." Every word was pronounced with anger.

"I'll help you but if we do find her, I'll make her mine." Justin said.

"No. I don't need your help. And back off, Justin."

"I will help you, Howl. I want to see her too."

"NO. I'm in love with her, can't you see?" Howl asked.

"Of course I can. But we'll have to make her decide. She needs to make her own decisions."

Howl left Justin and looked for Sophie.

_I can't believe it.. I'm still in love with her.. It's been a month. It's unfair. I can give her anything she wants, I would never hurt her, I would always love her but she still chose Howl. Howl just played with her heart. And now he's out there looking for her, saying that he was still in love with her.. _Justin thought.

Justin envied Howl. He always got everything he wanted. Justin never did. He's practically a puppet. Controlled by the king and queen. But Howl, he's free and he gets everything. Including Sophie. Justin was willing to give everything up for her. But Howl, he's effortless. He got her just by saying 'Wow, Sophie! Your hair looks just like star light.'

It's not fair.

Sophie walked deeper into the woods. _Where will I go? _Sophie thought and looked around.

She was lost. She can't go back now.

Then she heard a voice calling her.

And with that, everything went black.

_Where am I? I can't feel anything.. But I hear something. That voice is so familiar. Could it be? He came back? _

* * *

__**It's short.. Sorry! I'd like to thank _SillyLeafHamster_ for the review. I really need it! Thanks for the advice. I really need someone to criticize me. Please review, but it's okay if you don't want to. I'm not like 'OooH REvIeWW PLZ SOW i CaN UpDaTeZZZ DEZ zToryieszszsz' I hate it when people do that. Please help me think of a title! And don't worry, Howl and Sophie will be meeting soon. ;) But there's a bit of JustinxSophie too! No, JK. Sophie belongs to Howl. HAHA. LOL, Okay I should stop.. JUST STAY TUNED. **

**\(._.)/ **_Lana_


	3. Chapter 3 - Luke?

_Hey guy_s! _Here's chapter two. Omg, 3 favorites. I LOVE YA GUYS. HERE'S YA NEW CHAPTER_

_recap: He came back?_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. The plot's mine but the rest is Dianna Wynne-Jones and Hayao Miyazaki's, my idols.**_

* * *

"Markl, quit crying!" Calcifer yelled. Markl stopped and looked at him. "Stop crying? STOP CRYING? Calcifer, Sophie left us! She's the only girl who treated me like her own son! And now she left us. This is all Master Howl's fault!"

"Markl, relax. I don't even know what happened. Sophie just came home crying and left. Then Howl came back, I figured that it's his fault so I ignored him. Would you please explain." Calcifer said.

"Okay, I was following Sophie while she was buying food. Then I saw Master Howl with another girl. After that, Sophie ran away. I decided to follow Master Howl to the bakery. I even saw Martha shooting glares at the girl. Then I couldn't take it, you know, seeing Master Howl with another girl.. So I ran back here. But Sophie already left.." Markl trailed off.

"WHAT? HOWL CHEATED ON SOPHIE?! THAT LITTLE-" Calcifer was cut off by someone opening the door.

"Calcifer!" Howl yelled. Markl and Calcifer looked at each other.

"CALCIFER!" He repeated.

"What?" Calcifer finally replied.

"I need your help.. I need to use the tracking spell.." Howl panted.

"Why are you so tired?" Markl asked.

"I ran here as fast as I can.. Hurry up, Calcifer!" Howl answered.

"Lemme guess, you're doing this for Sophie, aren't you?" Calcifer teased.

"WHO ELSE?" Howl yelled.

"Oh, I don't know.. MAYBE THE GIRL YOU CHEATED ON SOPHIE WITH!" Calcifer fought back. Then they started arguing. Markl couldn't take it anymore and yelled. "STOP! Can't you see? SOPHIE'S IN TROUBLE! WE'RE TALKING ABOUT SOPHIE HERE. Why don't you two stop arguing and start helping each other, the sooner we find her, the better!"

Howl and Calcifer stared at Markl. They never saw Markl like this before. He was so... Mature. They obeyed Markl's command and started working together. Moments later, a blue hole appeared.

"It's working!" Howl screamed in joy.

"Oh look, it's Sophie!" Markl followed.

"And who's that?" Calcifer questioned.

A man, about twenty, was sitting next to Sophie's bed. He was smiling at her. Howl felt a little jealous because the man is quite good looking. Sophie was sleeping peacefully and the man sitting beside her held her hand. Jealousy was written all over Howl's face.

"Must be Luke." He said in a low, threatening voice. Then he jumped on the blue hole.

Something went wrong when Howl jumped into the blue hole. _The place must be blocked with magic. Psh, I'm the strongest wizard here. I can get through that. _He thought as he walked deeper into the forest. _And besides, he's got his eyes on MY Sophie. Can't let that happen._

__An hour later, Howl felt tired and sat near the river. He drank some water and noticed something strange. In the middle of the forest, there's a huge spot without any trees. Howl smirked and stood up._Way too easy, Luke. _He thought. He ran to the spot and broke the magic blocking his path just by flicking his wrist. A door appeared and Howl grabbed the knob.

_Who's holding my hand? Where am I? I still can't feel anything. Is Howl looking for me?_


	4. Chapter 4 - Finally Found Her

_Hey guys! Sorry for the late update :( I'll try to make this chapter better than the others. AND I'LL WRITE IN POVS NOW. _

_:DDDDDD_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Howl's Moving Castle. Book or movie. And the characters. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO HOWL'S MOVING CASTLE. Except this story. _

* * *

__Howl's P.O.V.

I continued looking for Sophie. As I walked around the palace, I began thinking about the stuff I did to her. I was in love with her and I still am. The first time I saw her, I felt something different. Something I didn't feel for other girls. I felt love, actual love. It was actually the first time I fell in love. Sophie's different. She was independent, caring, loving and brave. Bravery wasn't something every girl has.

And she cares for Markl and Calcifer. Usually, when I take other girls home, they ignore Markl and Calcifer. All they do is jabber about how handsome I am or how clever and stuff, but those are all true. Okay.. Now I sound weird. But Sophie's different. She treated Markl like her own son and she cared for him, she cared for our little 'family'. When we kiss, okay, we only kissed 2 times.. But still, I felt like all my problems are gone. I felt like the slither-outer coward attitude of mine was gone. I felt the need to protect her. I felt the need to fight for her, to never hurt her. But guess what? I did. I cheated on her. I cheated on her with someone who was the exact opposite of her. I cheated on her with Julie, Julie Mason. She was the exact opposite of Sophie. She's girly, weak, dependent, vain and fake. I never really loved her. And that's why I regret everything. I regret cheating on Sophie, I regret hurting her and now she's in the hands of another boy. Luke, to be exact.

I remember him. He was my rival. He wasn't actually a rival.. I always got everything he wanted. When we were younger, I always got something he didn't get. Our families were close friends but we weren't; we were rivals. And we still are. I always let him get away.

But not this time. Because he has something that I love more than my own life.

Sophie.

(AN:_OH MY GOSH, THAT WAS SO FRIGGIN' SWEET. AHHHHHHH 3 Howl and Sophieeeeee)_

__Sophie's P.O.V.

I started feeling something. My eyes slowly flutter open and I closed them again. The light was blinding me. I tried opening them again and succeeded. I slowly sat up and looked around. I wasn't familiar with the place. It was a beautiful room, yellow walls, large windows, beautifully decorated. I stood up and searched for the door. I found it and walked towards it. It suddenly opened and a man who was wearing a white suit walked in. He was carrying a tray with food and a bouquet of roses.

"Sophie! You're awake!" I smiled at him and wondered how he got my name. I also recognize him, he looks very familiar. "Oh, I'm Luke. Remember?" He asked. Then it all clicked. He was my best friend when I was younger. We used to run around the hat shop and play. My father always teased me about him. Martha planned our 'future wedding' and I would deny it all. I never really felt something else for him, he's just a friend. He also gave me huge hints about how he feels but I brush it off.

_Flashback_

_Sophie and Luke were walking down the hills laughing. They visited Luke's grandparents. Luke and Sophie decided to ditch them and view the sunset. They were sitting quietly, watching the sun sink into the valley. "Sophie?" Luke said._

_"Hm?"_

_"How would you feel if you're in love with the person you've been friends with for years?"_

_"That'd be great." _

_"Because that's exactly how I feel about you."_

_Sophie smiled at him and continued watching the sunset. Luke groaned loudly and stood up._

_End of Flashback_

__He placed the tray and flowers on a table and hugged me tight. I hugged back and smiled. I haven't seen him for years. He moved away when I was 13 and I never heard of him again. "Luke! Where have you been?" I asked as I pulled back.

"I've been practicing magic." He answered.

I winced. Magic. I remembered Howl. I bet he's happy now. He's probably courting another girl right now.

"Oh.. Wait, I just realized, you're kidnapping me!" I said.

We both laughed. "But, seriously, what am I doing here?" I asked.

"Well, I saw you walking in the forest alone. So I called you. But you fainted and carried you all the way here."

"I fainted? Why would I even faint?" I asked.

"I don't know.. Um, why were you crying?" He asked.

"Oh.. You saw that? I really don't want to talk about it.."

"Come on, Sophie! I'm your friend!" He insisted.

"Okay. It's about Howl. Do you know him? Howell Pendragon or Howl Jenkins?" I asked.

"Yes, he's the wizard who lives in a moving castle. What did he do?"

"We were in love, I mean, I was in love with him. I guess he didn't love me back because he cheated on me..." I trailed off. "Luke, I really don't want to talk about it." I continued.

"Fine with me." Luke said.

I sighed and walked towards the door. "Can I go out?" I asked. Luke looked at the dangling crystals in front of the door. It chimed and he ran towards me. "I can't let you got out.." He said as he pulled me away from the door.

"Why?" I asked feeling a little scared.

"Because.. You haven't eaten yet!" He said.

I laughed and sat down. "Okay then. I'll start now."

Howl's P.O.V.

I came across a big door. I heard voices and laughter. She's in there. And I know that Luke's in there too.

* * *

_OMG, this chap is sooooo lame. I'll try to make the next one better. _


	5. Chapter 5 - Trapped

_hey, hey, hey, heyyyyyyy! How's it goin peeps!? Here's the 5th chapterr...r.r..r_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Howl's Moving Castle or anything related to it except this FANfiction. ._. but I wish I did._

* * *

Howl's P.O.V.

I know she's in there and Luke's in there too. I felt Luke dump more useless blocking spells on the door. I can easily break those spells. But before I could raise my hand and contradict Luke's spells, men in white suits came and stopped me. I rolled my eyes, no one can stop me when it comes to saving Sophie. "Surrender now or we'll force you." The man threatened. I flicked my hand and the man flew to a wall. The rest of them took a step back. I wouldn't let anyone talk to me like that. "Surrender now or we'll tell Master Luke." I laughed again and flicked both of my hands. The man who said it flew to a glass mirror, shattering it. "Sir, if you don't surrender now, we'll tell Master Luke to hurt your precious little Sophie." I felt the anger sink in. "Don't you dare talk about Sophie like that." I said in a low, dangerous voice. I was going to use my 'special' spell which is used only for 'defending' yourself but before I could, Luke talked to me using a telepathy spell. "Howl, if you don't surrender, I'll hurt Sophie. Real bad. I am most certainly not kidding." My body froze. I couldn't let Luke or anyone hurt Sophie because of my stubborn attitude. I gave in and let Luke's guards take me to the dungeon.

Sophie's P.O.V.

"Luke, what's going on?" I asked with a worried tone. He sighed and turned to me. "Nothing, Sophie." I walked towards him. "I'm done eating.." I said. He nodded. "Can I go out now?"

"No, you can't!" He raised his voice. I never even heard him yell at me before. I walked to the big, fluffy bed and lied down. "Sorry, So-" He tried. "No. I'll just rest." I said. He sighed and walked out the door, slamming it. I heard the door clicked, it's locked. I don't even know what's happening. I know he's hiding something. And I know that he made me 'faint' on purpose. I just don't know why.

Markl's P.O.V

Howl isn't back yet. I'm so scared.. What if he doesn't come back with Sophie? I'm gonna die.. I don't know what to do without them. They're like my parents. I've never met my real ones. That's why I want Sophie and Howl to come back. I want them to forgive each other and everything will be back to the way it was. We're gonna be a family again.. But Howl isn't back yet. And I don't think he will be for a long time.

Prince Justin's P.O.V.

I'm worried. Howl didn't report to the palace for two days. The whole place is going insane. And he's only been gone for two days.. But I don't really care about the palace. I just want him to find Sophie. I just want Sophie to be safe. I'm much too scared to go and save her myself. And besides, the palace won't even let me go out. But we're talking about Sophie here. And she's worth it. But I don't even know where she is. I'm not a wizard, I can't use magic to find her. And even if I do find her, Howl will surely be there. But she's Sophie. Like I've said, she's worth it. And I'm not gonna let her get away. I'll fight. I'll fight hard. If Howl wants war, I'll surely give him one.

Howl's P.O.V.

They took me to a beautiful room. I guess Luke was trying to make me feel at home. I sat down on the chair next to the window. How can I save Sophie if I'm stuck here. I can't even go out, they'll hurt her. Yes, I am powerful. I can break the spell blocking this huge door. But I can't go out. They might hurt her. And I'll never forgive myself if they do.

* * *

_SORRY. IT'S TOO SHORTTTTT, I'LL WRITE ANOTHER ONE SOON ;) oh and please REVIEW. SERIOUSLY_


	6. Chapter 6 - A New Friend

_hey hey, i just saw the views... OMG THANKS! and please review! And to those people who added this story to their favorites and follows, THANKS! I LOVE YOU ALL. I'd like to say thanks to Horse Treats, midnightbat, howls moving castle fan 1 and Bloome de Floome! I'll never forget yoou guys! :) love ya. 3 here's chap 6 :D p.s. Howl and Sophie are sooooo perfect for each other! Please review, it's the medicine I take lols :D_

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Howl's Moving Castle or its characters, book or movie. _

* * *

Sophie's P.O.V.

I'm worried now. I've been in this room for days. Luke's maid, Cherry, just brings me food then leaves me again. The worst part is.. They lock the door every time they go out. I'm scared. I feel like Luke, even though he's my friend, is planning something bad. And besides, I'm worried about Markl. Who's taking care of him. I hope Markl and Calcifer are fine.. I also hope Howl's fine. Even though he cheated on me, I still care for him. And I'll never stop.

The door opened and Luke walked in while holding a tray with food. "Sophie, please close the door." He ordered. This is my chance. I could run out that door. I walked to the door. "Don't go out!" He said jokingly although it seemed scary. I sighed and closed the door. That was my chance.. I let it go.

"So, how are you?" Luke asked.

"I'm fine. You?" I said while glaring at the door knob, trying hard not to scream.

"I'm fine." He said. I wanted to say_ Really? Because I don't care. _but I didn't. As always, coward little Sophie. He sighed.

"Sophie, do you want to go out?" He asked. I looked up, of course I do.

"Yes." I said simply. He nodded. "Why are you keeping me here?" I asked. He looked away. "Sophie, there are some things you don't want to know." He said.

"What? Some things I don't want to know..? Luke, I want to go back to my family!" I said.

"Sophie, do you want to go out or not!?" He asked, or yelled, I don't know. "Of course I do.." I said quietly.

"Okay, but there are rules. First, you cannot go out of the palace. Second, do not go down the dungeon. Thir-" I cut him off by saying "There's a dungeon?" He rolled his eyes. "Of course there is, I just said it. Now let me finish." I nodded. "Third, do not talk to anyone but me." I nodded and walked towards the door. Luke changed, he was scary and bossy now. "Luke, where's the dungeon?" I asked before going out. "Just go." He said. I shrugged and walked out, it's my chance.

Howl's P.O.V.

I used a special spell my uncle taught me. It was used to see how a certain person is doing. I used it on Sophie. I saw her walk out her room and walk down the hall. This is our chance to communicate. I used telepathy.

"Sophie?" I said in her mind. I saw her freeze.

"H-Howl.." She thought.

"Yes, Sophie, it's me Howl!" I said, still using the spell.

"I must be crazy... I'm hearing voices.." She thought. I laughed.

"No, love, you're not crazy. I'm using a telepathy spell." She continued walking down the hall.

"Howl, this is really you?" She asked.

"Yes, dear." I replied in her thoughts.

"Would you stop calling me those!" I froze. I knew she'd remember.

"Sophie, dear, let me expla-" She cut me off. "I said stop! I don't want any explanations. I saw what I saw, Howl." She said.

"No, Sophie, the girl you saw me with was just a friend.." I tried.

"Yes, she's just a friend. And I'd believe that if I was stupid. Which I am because I believed you when you said you loved me." She snapped in her thoughts. My heart broke. I do love her, very much. I love her like no other.

"Sophie, I wasn't lying when I said that. I do love you, and I love you like no other." She froze. After a few seconds, she continued walking. I heard her thoughts. "No, Sophie, don't believe him. He's lying." She thought. "Sophie, I wasn't lying when I said that." I said. "Would you please stop reading my mind." She thought. I frowned and broke the spell, I knew Sophie. She isn't easy... But that's one of the many things I like about her.

Sophie's P.O.V.

Howl just used his telepathy spell to lie to me about how much he loves me. I'm not stupid. I know he's lying. And he's probably back at the castle, too lazy to save me. Okay, I need to get out of here. I saw a girl, about 12 years old, wearing a cute little maid outfit. Isn't she too young to be working?

"Excuse me, do you know where the exit is?" I asked. She took a step back, fear was written all over her face.

"No, I'm not going to hurt you." I said. "What's you name?" I added.

"Luna.." The girl answered. (AN: LOLS, MY NAME'S LANA HAHA I JUST HAVE TO PUT MYSELF IN THERE.)

"Luna, what a beautiful name." I said. "Well, Luna, I need to find the exit. Do you mind?"

"Not at all.. The exit's at the dungeon.. But please, I want to come with you." She pleaded.

"Of course!" I replied almost instantly.

"As you can see, Master Luke used me as payment for my parents' debt. I'm currently his slave. And I can't get out of here unless he says so." She explained. Tears were welling in her eyes.

"Don't worry, dear. I'll get both of us out of here. I'm Sophie, Sophie Hatter." I said.

She gasped. "Sophie?! As in, the girl Wizard Pendragon's looking for?!"

* * *

_AN: Yep, she's definitely Sophie. You guys make me sad. You won't_ **REVIEW**_._

_'Till then. Do review, please. I NEED IT. :D_

_-Lana_


End file.
